


高维生物会撞到小脚趾吗

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	高维生物会撞到小脚趾吗

高维生物会撞到小脚趾吗

|游戏王zexal（动画）  
|弃权，原作和角色都不属于我  
|神代凌牙+Mizar，原作时间线，后日谈向。个人认为没有cp要素；请根据个人接受情况酌情选择是否阅读。

 

成为人类的第二个月第一天，巴利安七皇迎来了新人生里的第一次搬家。

从临时租住的近郊公寓正式挪到神代家空着的老宅去。原因无他，学校周围可供租住的公寓大多盛不下这么多人。若分开租住，光是为部分不适应人类生活的成员可能造成的房屋损坏和赔偿担心，就快要让巴利安的领导者一夜间生出白发。

现在他们正在等搬家公司的车，为了确保收拾好的行李不会因为房子里众人的各种不可预测行为再被打乱，他们现在正被集合在餐厅的方桌前面边吃橘子边静待——七个人，一条边上两个，贝库塔一个人占一边，因为没人想和他坐一侧。

将事物赋予意义是增添执行者使命感的好方法，于是开始前德鲁贝大笔一挥，写下“庆祝巴利安搬家橘子品鉴会”的字条，放在了中央准备盛橘子的碗下，字的正面对着领导者兄妹将坐下的那侧。其中的妹妹眨眨眼，纸条上就多了张便利贴：“不管谁来，只要看见贝库塔在都要把他按在这，毕竟谁也不想看到收拾好的行李在搬运时散架”。

之后，最高领导者带着橘子到达。

神代凌牙，或者说巴利安的领导者纳修，在打包行李的环节恰好缺席。因为他早在之前就收到天城快斗的邀请：请问你什么时间有空能来下研究所？我们近期在讨论异世界的维度问题，想听听看巴利安对此的感受和看法。

曾经掐得你死我活并且互相目击过黑历史的对手来信如此平和客气，让凌牙看完忍不住挑了挑眉。但转念一想，似乎完全没什么好怕。所以在约定好的今天，下午放学后，他一副“谈巴利安我还能怕你？”的表情拎着书包开车去了。

而此刻，他一副“我真的怕了”的脸拎着橘子从研究所奔回了家。

面对其他六个人坐在桌前不同程度投来的好奇眼光，神代凌牙感觉更糟了。

巴利安的王者做好了准备以目击者和亲历者的身份，尽可能客观谈谈巴利安的历史和变迁。然而对面的研究者全程更感兴趣的是维度的差异状态和如何形成。对面坐着的两人仿佛高速运转的机器，脑内尺寸转动声一刻不停——巨大的公式和数不清的数据在他们的问话里扑向凌牙，千尺的海浪砸上脸都造不成这种夹杂着不明所以的头疼效果。

凌牙对维度科学无甚研究，纳修则对自己的形成无法解答。毕竟巴利安的原住民和缔造者们已经完全适应了巴利安所在的维度环境，有些事情过早的在时间里成为本能，反而无法解析遥远的因果。

如同生物本能就是刻印在基因里的极度简化生存逻辑——进化选择它为生存所必须，所以生物在发展中自然而言地选择了将推演的逻辑时间与精力舍弃，只在基因中刻录最初与最后，以达成最快速直截的使用效果。所以最精巧的逻辑就这样在时间里湮灭成最难解析的本能。

任何一种高等生物都有本能，持有它的生物难解其因，但生来就注定他们必能运用。

在作为巴利安转生的那一刻起，新的本能和跨越维度的果实便随着诅咒一起在了他们的身体里发了芽。千百年弹指间流逝而去，他们在红色的天空下再次枝繁叶茂，却并不知道自己的叶片数究竟为何天生为奇。

璃绪听了凌牙含糊其辞的零星解释，点了点头。在便利贴上又加了一张：庆祝凌牙成功逃脱神秘维度数理拷问会。

“呀，维度问题和空间科学从技术角度，即使在巴利安之中也不是我们七皇专攻的，所以即使是凌牙也没办法嘛。”璃绪的声音听上去有点看戏的意味，她给哥哥递了手里最后两个橘子瓣，之后边试着完整的剥下整片的橘子皮边继续说，“不过我并不认为我们不是人类哦。”

“我们因为在作为人时的各自的不幸和不忿，而带着强烈愿望往生于巴利安世界——我们诞生于人类，并被人类世界影响着才成为了巴利安，最重要的是经历了这么多之后，我并不认为我们在本质上与人类有绝对的不同。诚然，身为巴利安的我们有着更强大的力量，更长久的寿命，还有和人类完全不同的生存方式，但除此之外，喜怒哀乐，行事的动机，恨与爱，欲望和悔意，我们所持有的意识级别和人类几乎等同。”

米扎艾尔注意到，或许是巫女的语言自有其高深，璃绪或者说梅拉古开口到第二句的时候，阿里特和基拉古就一个趴桌一个仰头，还偷偷一同眼皮打架。不过梅拉古显然不在意，她成功剥下了一只完整的橘皮小章鱼，现在正开始细细扯橘子瓣的纤维。

“我们和人类的差距，我是觉得完全没有到两个维度的层面——蚂蚁无法理解，它被天降的桌脚压死是因为人类觉得不方便所以移动了一下桌子；猫咪难以明晰，为什么它十几年后寿命将尽时，它的主人在这十年间外貌却形如永恒。这些事严格来说都不能完全算作差异大到两个维度，更遑论我们和普通的人类呢？我觉得从现象来说，这是能力差异还比较贴合。”

米扎艾尔边嚼橘子瓣边看她。他觉得这样听着挺好，毕竟他也不知道自己应该如何回应。

“说得很好，”贝库塔的声音意外响起，“我觉得我能理解哦。”

“哦？很意外你有好好听呀。”璃绪挑眉。

“就像作为巴利安七皇，我是很平常心的认为纳修恶心。而身为人类，我是无时无刻不极端地认为他恶心死了。本质没变，只是程度差异——纳修如果用指尖点着脸说‘人家现在是酸酸甜甜的可爱小草莓哦’，那种的，则在任何时候都让我想吐，并且能理解任何人看到他那样都会反胃的心情。”

他说完还做了夸张到虚浮的无声呕吐。

神代璃绪还没反应，另一个神代却先动了——这位有特权不听璃绪说话，在便利贴组成的超长名字会议开始时便一直在看决斗期刊的中学二年生，终于把手上的书放下了。贝库塔一愣，立刻指着璃绪嘲笑：“哦，可怜的梅拉古！你为纳修的愚蠢开脱，纳修却根本不屑听你讲什……”

凌牙用指尖点着自己的脸，看着贝库塔，说：“人家现在是酸酸甜甜的可爱小草莓哦。”

贝库塔倒吸凉气，反射性一抬腿踢了凌牙的膝盖——幸亏凌牙刚才语气敷衍表情冷淡，要是满分契合女子偶像的神态，贝库塔可能要将桌子踢飞。

贝库塔的一击命中了膝盖骨下方，激发了膝跳反射，弹起来的腿让小脚趾不偏不倚命中桌下的收纳箱。惨叫没有迟到，更没缺席。

“贝库塔！”

梅拉古的怒吼跟着凌牙的呼痛炸开。坐在纳修对侧的米扎艾尔看着橘子皮章鱼飞过纳修的脸，化身克苏鲁拍上贝库塔的脸。

“梅拉古你这是泄私愤！”

“是你先偷袭凌牙的！”

“怪我？吓人的是纳修，招致不幸撞击的也是纳修自己！关老子什么事啊！”

米扎艾尔旁边本来昏昏欲睡的德鲁贝被突然增高的分贝吓醒——不能怪他，搬家打包工作里他一个人包揽了他之外至少三个人的行李。他猛然直起身的同时本就摇摇欲坠的眼镜彻底掉了，于是他茫然的眯眼看着前方边在桌子上到处乱摸：“发生了什么？纳修和贝库塔怎么了？梅拉古？”

米扎艾尔看着地板上的眼镜和对面已经隔着纳修快要开始物理战斗的两人，弯下腰之前扯了一把德鲁贝的袖子：“别摸了，我帮你捡——没想到你眼镜居然有度数。”

“我的眼镜当然有度数。”德鲁贝接过眼镜的时候，转头发现对面的战斗已经在老友的协调下暂时偃旗息鼓。

“可你成为巴利安的时代，人类应该还没有发明眼镜？”

“为了预估巴利安人口基数的发展，其实巴利安有持续关注人类世界动态的。”

米扎艾尔点点头，他明白了为什么阿里特、基拉古还有贝库塔在进入人类世界后能高速适应生活了。并不是因为他们适应力太好，是因为他自己是职责之外只注视龙的类型，而那几个好奇心过强或者别有目的的总是会时不时关注人类的更替变化。至于被工作排满的德鲁贝就是看似只偶尔瞥一眼，却会把自己感兴趣的东西悄悄记下来的类型。

这很合理，米扎艾尔想。合适的眼镜也是需要时间锻造的装备啊。

米扎艾尔又点点头，果然，他们这群人里除了纳修和梅拉古，德鲁贝是行事最周全和最易于合作的同僚。

“所以，刚才梅拉古和贝库塔因为什么打架的？”德鲁贝看了眼持续处于暴风雨前宁静的对面低声问。

“贝库塔说纳修吓到了他，然后他打了纳修。”米扎艾尔低声作答，即使他不知道为什么要低声。

“啊？纳修做了什么？”

米扎艾尔想开口说‘他想变成小草莓’。可回想那一瞬间自己就打了个冷颤——他居然有些理解了贝库塔的感受——他又想到了德鲁贝是在梅拉古开口时就已经睡着。最后他转头，看着德鲁贝：“贝库塔用草莓诅咒纳修，梅拉古用橘子皮破解了。”

他在心里对纳修的脚趾道歉，为了纳修在老友眼中的形象，它没有了在故事中的姓名。好在德鲁贝是浪漫的天马骑士，这解说符合他心中优雅又老派的古代传说。

“梅拉古真是了不起。”德鲁贝点点头。

米扎艾尔也点头。是啊，毕竟前面她说那些的我是根本一句也没听懂。

万幸橘子吃完的现在，搬家公司的运输车也如期到来。米扎艾尔看着德鲁贝和梅拉古指挥没参与打包行李的另外三人搬运，不禁有点幸灾乐祸。

收尾阶段，行李装车后车辆开走前，最后走出房子的米扎艾尔看见其余五人在车前热闹着，只有神代凌牙一个人靠着公寓大门远远的看。

米扎艾尔权衡了下，选择先站在安静的那边。

他旁边的人此刻意外的平和，这感觉几乎完全重叠了米扎艾尔所熟悉的，位于巴利安王座上的纳修。可他又想了想，纳修会点着自己的脸说想作小草莓来噎贝库塔吗？不会。但是眼前的人刚刚明明说过，还因此撞到了脆弱的脚指头。维度和空间问题即使是傲视万物的驭龙使也无法轻易回答，可梅拉古口中的他们与人类相连，他此刻却鲜明的感受到。

如若毫不客气的坦言，“神代凌牙”的存在感在一切结束前之于米扎艾尔不过是沧海一粟。他甚至在转生前都记不清巴利安王者在人类状态时的具体面孔。初次见面，他曾隔着红色的球状场地用视线匆匆扫过对方模糊的脸，那时他甚至都没觉出半分熟悉和亲近。

但是这怎么能怪他呢？他与纳修在红色的世界里度过了漫长的时光，而神代凌牙与他的会面时长在结局之前都只能用小时来统合。至于神代璃绪，他则在真相浮现前几乎从未注意过，毕竟一个人类女孩可无法与七皇中唯一的女性获得相提并论的资格。

他和纳修可以在庆祝时单手搂住对方拥抱，他曾经在梅拉古踩到衣摆的时候扶住她的手。米扎艾尔从无追捧和讨好，可他知晓熟悉和认同。

神代兄妹之于米扎艾尔只有一个模糊的中学生轮廓，而纳修和梅拉古之于他是相处千年清晰记忆。但在现在，虚实合一，他们带着同僚们一起站在了不可能出现的结局里。

璃绪说着巫女口中深奥又晦涩的语言，也会用橘子皮做小章鱼，还会在下一秒拿起它和与她纠缠了千年的贝库塔像两个中学生一样在桌上物理战斗。凌牙一边按时出勤又担忧房租，转过头也还会说上一两句话安慰不适应的同僚，刚刚的走廊上，当几辈子的宿敌贝库塔伸腿试图绊倒他时，他也会抬脚就踹过去，用进攻作为防御，顺带报刚刚的一箭之仇。

巴利安的领导者无疑存在，中学二年生也并非幻梦。人类的那部分在神明的意愿之中诞生，人类跳动的心脏则将神明的前路推向了不可思议的方向。他们全为真实，他们同等存在。

米扎艾尔转头看着凌牙：“你下次去研究所我也一起吧。家里的他们实在太吵了。”

“不了。快斗说什么我都不会再去了。”凌牙的语气像在抱怨作业太多，“你是想找快斗决斗吗？”

车后面的吵闹声又大了。凌牙看了那边一眼，又转头看向米扎艾尔：“不过我要先提醒你，那至少有两个人，你曾亲手引导了他们的死亡。”

这个人果然还是纳修，米扎艾尔看着他的眼睛想。他永远会考虑到现实中最糟的那种，然后说出口，听起来就堪比他在宣读古老传说中那些恶毒诅咒。

“但只要你想好了，想去也随你。”他把头又转了回去，“去之前告诉我一声，时间好还可以载你一段。”

是的，是巴利安的领导者，也是在夕阳里驾车狂奔的中学生。莫比乌斯环本就只有一面，何况神与人已永远握手言和。

“谢了。”

“你打定主意要去当公式和模型的新小白鼠吗？快斗那家伙严苛得很，可不会在工作时间和你决斗。”

“能可怕到哪去？快斗或者他老师会一边说话，一边踢我膝盖让我撞到脚趾吗？”

“不会。”凌牙顿了顿，往车后看了看又压低声音，“……暂时不要提关键字，我不想看梅拉古和贝库塔在搬家途中再打起来了。”

“那你脚趾还疼吗？”

“……疼。”

“……我庆幸快斗不会干这种事。”

“你听了他们的谈话，可能会更宁愿自己被踢中。去之前你要为维度问题至少做点表面功课吗？我可以带你去图书馆。”

“不，我可没不打算去当素材。我还要顺路去当面嘲笑Ⅴ，告诉他他弟明明15岁却还在一年级——”米扎艾尔笑了，看向车尾，夕阳下他共事前年的同僚们穿着制服在搬家中扯着鸡毛蒜皮。

他那几千岁又刚过十四生日的老同僚哼笑了一声：“哼，Ⅴ不好说。但烂脾气的快斗大概会先提醒你‘你自己实际度过的年龄年数是四位数’，接着就要撵你走。”

“他可不能随便就赶我走。”米扎艾尔抬了抬下巴，笑着截断了他的句子，“毕竟是他邀请我去讲故事给他听。”

-END-

至于米扎艾尔去过之后，也拎着晚饭的蔬菜奔逃回来时，看到神代凌牙等在门口还扯起一边嘴角，满脸“我就知道”的表情看着他的事，那就是后话了。


End file.
